Everything Stopped
by mcabbylover4eva
Summary: something happens to someone at NCIS. written from one of the charaters perspective. McAbby


Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it is really bad. it was orginally written as an english assignment but i decided to post it here after a few friends though it was good enough. so here it is. Enjoy

also i am a massive McAbby shipper just to warn you. also tissues might be needed.

* * *

Everything stopped, she fell to the floor. Why, why would someone do this to her, Abigail or Abby to her friends. To everyone else, she was probably just an ordinary girl: another person in the street, with nothing particularly special about her. But to all of us she was special, she was one of our best friends, there was never going to be another person exactly like her. She was funny, smart and very outrageous dresser; well the term would be that she was a Goth. No one else could understand what the four of us had in common, the Goth, Geek, Princess and Player. But we had a connection and it wasn't just that we worked together, though I guess that if it wasn't for that factor we wouldn't have met.

Abby was there before any of us where and there was a rumour going around that she wasn't very sociable but none of us ever really felt that vibe from her. We put it down to the fact that we all secretly think that everyone was afraid of her and they were being unsociable. Tony arrived before I did and has a reputation of chasing anything in a skirt but when it came to Abby, he became the overprotective big brother, which was so funny to watch. I was the next person to come in through the door and I don't think I had even been there two minutes before Abby came bounding down the corridor and gave me the biggest spine crunching hug I had ever received, I remember thinking who is this person in big black combat boots with spider-web tattoos and why is she giving me a hug, she doesn't even know me. But that was Abby she was so open to meeting new people. I think the only person she didn't hug was Tim, but there was something different about the way those two behaved around each other, he was the only person she got flustered around. When Tim arrived she finally had: Firstly, someone to help her out occasionally and secondly, someone who spoke the same language as her. They would talk in what Tony and I labelled 'geek speak' whenever they explained something about a case to us and then would have to dumb it down so we knew exactly what they where talking about.

I was so weird how we all clicked, well almost, Tony and Tim don't always get along and I think that I has something to do with Tim infatuation with Abby.

I still remember part of the poem that Tim wrote for her on her birthday.

'…_.If anything was ever to happen to my Gothic princess then pack up the moon and dismantle the sun, pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood. For she was my noon my midnight my talk my song. Our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we, of many far wiser than we, and neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea could ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Abigail'_

I don't always get along with Tony either, since he is always hitting on me and rifling through my personal life and belongings. He can be such a sticky nose and a perve but just between you and me, I secretly like it. We are an interesting bunch at NCIS, (that's where we all work) Tony, Tim and I are investigators and Abs is our forensic scientist.

I still can't understand why someone would want to hurt our Abs; I have never met someone who had a grudge against her. Though now that I think about there might be one person, but I better start from the beginning of that case.

This case was one of the most gruesome and high profile cases' the four of us had ever worked together. Each young lady was hung until they were almost dead then their guts where removed and they where cut into pieces, the latest victim was Deputy District Attorney Angie Ford. This made finding who did this more personal as Angie and I was close (well as close as a deputy DA and an investigator could get). Each crime scene was pristine and we found almost nothing that could be used to catch the psycho, all we knew was that the killer was a male and that he had size 10 feet, but it really wasn't that mach to go on since quite a lot of male have size 10 feet; even Tony and Tim did. We were stuck, which is not a good place to be when a serial murder is on the loose, the chief commissioner was breathing down our necks and we just could seem to figure out what these 5 young ladies had in common. One a stay at home mum, an up and coming track star, a check out person and a small business owner.

Then there was Angie's crime scene, her's was completely trashed, and there were signs of a struggle. But still we didn't find anything substantial or so we thought. It was Abby who found the critical piece of evidence, during the struggle Angie had managed to grab her attacker and pull out a bunch of hair with the follicle still attached. Our only problem was that when we ran the DNA sample through CODIS we came up empty; still it was a step in the right direction. We now knew that the killer or at least Angie's was: a male, Caucasian, brown hair, and wore size 10 shoes. All we needed now was suspects; this was difficult as the women had nothing in common. They lived in different parts of the city and shopped at different stores, were different in every way possible. We concluded that the attacks must have been random.

Days went by before anything substantial came through, though we followed every lead and still came up with nothing. It was Abby who cracked the case wide open when while she was looking through the victims' phone bills; she discovered that each of the young ladies had rung 911 3 days before they were murdered. It was perfect because when you ring 911 you have to leave your name and home address, what made it that more perfect was that the same operator answered each of the girls calls. The operator was Jimmy O'Neil; 27, a social outcast and very shy when it came to beautiful women. He wouldn't say a word when I tried to question him, so Tony and Tim stepped in to do it. This is where a major slip up occurred, normally when you question a suspect and you have incriminating evidence you don't tell said suspect who found it specifically, you generalize. But seeing how much hard work Abby had put in trying to find a connection, Tim let it slip that it was her that found it and basically she was the reason that he had be caught and was now going to prison.

I never realised that it could come back to haunt Tim in such a horrible way. His slip up almost cost the woman he loves life. Now as I write this, Tim is sitting beside her hospital bed, looking at her comatose figure, grasping her hand and reciting the poem he wrote for her just a few months ago but I'm sure this wasn't the situation that he wanted to have to do this

…'_I want you to know you are my world my heart and soul. If anything happened to you I would surely die. So to my dearest dark angel you are my noon, my midnight, my talk and my song. When you feel embarrassed I'll be your pride, if you need directions I'll be the guide. For you are the only one I want in my life, without you I am lost. You are as beautiful as you are smart, your wit could make even the most melancholy of people break a smile. Your eyes are the size of the moon, you're always trying to make it real and I'm in love with how you feel. I'll be the wall that protects you  
from the wind and the rain, from the hurt and pain._

_I want you in my life forever, Dear Abigail will you marry me...'_

Everything stopped….


End file.
